The parent patent relates to work-forming or work-shaping in the practice of which work blanks are ground to a predetermined contour and the grinding is controlled by a cam which causes a grinding wheel and a cam to move towards and away from each other so that the desired contour of the work, governed by the cam, is produced automatically. In this work shaping the work, typically, is rotatably supported on a rocker support which is mounted on a flexible or resilient pivot and which is rocked about this pivot in accordance with the contour of the cam.
An object of this invention is to provide a flexible pivot which is uniquely suitable to be integrated in the above-described work-shaping apparatus but also has general applicability.